jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedipedia/Archiv
Jedipedia-Ereignisse und reale Geschichte (kopiert aus Diskussion:2005) Ich finde wir sollten die Entwicklung der JP, also die wichtigen Ereignisse und Neuerungen (neuer Server, Update der MediaWiki-Version, Vandalenproblem)k, auch auf der JP festhalten. Sie stehen zwar in den Meldungen, aber da fehlt schon z.B. die Serversache, außerdem werden da nur Änderungen bekanntgegeben, aber nicht näher erklärt. Ich sehe da nun mehrere Möglichkeiten: *Die Ereignisse könnten hier und in den anderen Jahresartikeln aufgelistet werden. *Die JP-Geschichte könnte Teil des Artikels Jedipedia werden, *oder einen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Imho sollte es im Jedipedia-Artikel einen Abschnitt für die Geschichte geben, in dem dann alles was so passiert ist ausführlich geschildert wird (bzw. ausführlich''er'' als in den Meldungen). Wenn das dann zu viel wird, bekommt die Geschichte einen eigenen Artikel und im JP-Artikel steht dann nurnoch eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Die Jahresartikel könnten dann die Star-Wars-Ereignisse beinhalten. Ich glaube aber, es wäre vielleicht besser auch für diese nur einen Artikel zu machen, der dann eine komplette Zeitleisten von Lucas Geburt bis heute enthält und in dem dann natürlich auch genauer auf jedes Ereignis eingegangen wird. Was meint ihr? - Obi-Wan K. 00:39, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ja das ist eine gute Idee, wer hat lust das zu schreiben ;-)--Yoda41 13:31, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hm, gerne würde ich das auf mich nehmen, sodass der Artikel Jedipedia mal mehr Text erhält. Aber zum Beispiel mit der Server-Sache hatte ich viel zu wenig zu tun, um das auch gut in Worten fassen zu können. Da fehlt mir halt einfach das Hintergrundwissen, da ich den neuen Server ja nicht eingerichtet habe. Da wäre vielleicht Premia der perfekte Schreiber... ::Ansonsten finde ich die Idee sehr gut. Bei einer wachsenden Wiki sollte man die Geschichte festhalten, um in der Zukunft einen angenehmen Rückblick zu bekommen. Da fällt mir gerade ein, aus reinem Interesse: Was war noch gleich der 1.000 Artikel. Kann man das noch irgendwie ermitteln. Wäre eventuell für eine Liste von Meilensteinen interessant. :) ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 17:27, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Leider hab ich damals nicht dran gedacht, den 500. und 1000. Artikel zu notieren und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es möglich ist, das jetzt noch rauszukriegen. Vielleicht kennt Premia ja eine Möglichkeit.(Man könnte natürlich einfach bei jedem Artikel unter Versionen nachsehen, wann er geschrieben wurde. Wenn wir das untereinander aufteilen, dürfte das keine sooo große Schwierigkeit sein...). Aber ich habe mir den 1138. Artikel aufgeschrieben :). Das war Ask Aak, verfasst am 9. August 2006, 13:11 von Yoda41. Ich habe da noch versucht bis zum 1000. Artikel zu kommen (über Letzte Änderungen, glaube ich), aber ich hab's nur bis zum 1028. geschafft (Jainas Flucht). In Zukunft werden solche 'Meilensteinen' aber festgehalten, das habe ich mir da schon vorgenommen. - Obi-Wan K. 22:11, 27. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Das ist wirklich sehr schade, das man diese zwei Daten scheinbar nicht mehr so einfach ermitteln kann. Es wäre bestimmt möglich die ganzen Artikel nach Datum zu sortieren, dann durchzunummerieren, um schließlich den 500. und den 1000. Artikel zu ermitteln. Aber das ist eine sehr aufwendige Methode bei nahezu 1.500 Artikeln. Vielleicht etwas zu aufwendig für zwei Artikelnamen. Aber... mich würde das schon sehr interessieren. ::::Naja, vielleicht kennt ja Premia eine Möglichkeit; wer weiß? :) ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:39, 27. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich finde eure Diskussion interessant, denn eine Auflistung der Meilensteine wäre sicherlich gut für die Historie der Jedipedia. Für die Bestimmung des 500., 1000., usw. Artikel könnte ich demnächst einen SQL-Befehl entwickeln. Wie ausführlich sollen die Meilensteine sein und in welcher Form festgehalten werden? Gruß --Premia 23:44, 27. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Datum, Uhrzeit und Autor der ersten Version sollten auf jeden Fall dort nachzulesen sein. Imho wäre es auch toll, wenn der (damalige) Inhalt des Artikels dort stehen würde, bzw. wenn es ein langer Artikel ist nur der Anfang mit einem Link zur Urversion. Da würde man auch sehen, wie sich so ein Artikel im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Zusätzlich könnte man so auch gleich nachlesen, um was es sich bei dem Artikel handelt, wenn es etwas unbekannteres ist. Das hat dann einen gewissen Stöber-Effekt. :) Ich würde so einen Eintrag in etwas so gestalten: Der 1138. Artikel Am 9. August 2006 verfasste Yoda41 13:11 Uhr den 1138. Artikel. Er behandelt Ask Aak, den Gran-Senator von Malastare. 150px|right '' Ask Aak war der Senator von Malastare in nden letzten jahren der Galaktischen Republik. Er war der Nachfolger von Aks Moe. Darsteller Ask Aak wird im Film von Steven Boyle dargestellt. '''Quellen' *''Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith '' ::::::Infobox und Kategorien können wir da imho weglassen. Bei längeren Artikeln stände dann halt der Anfang und drunter ein Link Hier geht's zur Urversion des Artikels oder so. - Obi-Wan K. 19:04, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hm, das sieht schon gut aus. Allerdings würde ich die Quellen dann doch weglassen, den Link zum Artikel (und dem Möglichen Weiterbearbeiten) kann man dann ja standardmäßig daruntersetzen. Das sähe dann etwa so aus: Der 1138. Artikel150px|right Am 9. August 2006 verfasste Yoda41 um 13:11 Uhr den 1138. Artikel. Er behandelt Ask Aak, den Gran-Senator von Malastare. '' Ask Aak war der Senator von Malastare in den letzten Jahren der Galaktischen Republik. Er war der Nachfolger von Aks Moe. Darsteller Ask Aak wird im Film von Steven Boyle dargestellt. '' '→ Hier geht's zum Artikel' :::::::Die Quellen sind imho ja unwichtig für diesen Anlass. So sieht das bestimmt gut aus. Ich hatte auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion auch mal ein Archiv für diese angeregt, da sie doch extrem lang ist. Möglicherweise könnte man sowas ja irgendwie miteinander verknüpfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:16, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) Jedipedia begann mit fünf Artikeln, nicht sechs *Premia 17:59, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Mit meiner SQL-Auswertung habe ich festgestellt, dass Jedipedia mit fünf, statt der bisher fälschlicherweise angenommenen sechs Artikel begann. Die Artikel sind: Naboo, George Lucas, Menschen, Wookiees und Tusken-Räuber. Der vermeintlich sechste Artikel ist Wookie, kann aber nicht als Artikel gezählt werden, weil es sich hierbei lediglich um eine Weiterleitung handelt. **RC-9393 20:18, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ah ja, was so ein neues Statistik-Tool nicht alles an den Tag bringt ;-) Ich habe die Info auch in der Wookieepedia entsprechend angepaßt! Meilensteine *Premia 17:29, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wie wäre es, wenn wir Seitenabrufe, Seitenbearbeitungen und Benutzer mit in die Meilensteine aufnehmen? Ich schlage vor Seitenabrufe in 500.000'er Schritten ab der Million, Seitenbearbeitungen in 10.000'er und Benutzer in 50'er. **Gute Idee. Ich stimme zu. Ben Kenobi 19:37, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ***RC-9393 21:25, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Meilensteine aller Art sind immer gut - und Menschen lieben Statistiken :-) Ich bin also dafür. * aha Ani Kathy Tyres ist der 3600 Artikel Hapes-konsurterium is nummer 3601 Jango 14:15, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Eigentlich nicht. Bei mir steht da gerade 3.600 Artikel → siehe Spezial:Statistics --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:17, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Das stand da bei mir schon als es den Hapeskonsuterium Artikel noch nit gab, als Kathy Tyres geschrieben wurde stand es da, mir wäre es zwar auch lieber anders aber ist so Jango 14:19, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Kann es vielleicht sein, dass dein Ticker noch den Spam-Beitrag von vorher noch mitzählt, obwohl dieser schon gelöscht ist? Drücke einfach mal im Statistik-Bildschirm STRG + F5 gleichzeitig. Dann müsste es aktualisiert sein. Ich aktualisiere meinen Ticker auch ständig, bevor ich einen Meilenstein notiere. Das kann fast nicht falsch sein. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:25, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Als ich hier rein kam war der schon längst gelöscht kann also nicht sein das der in meinem Ticker aufgenommen wurde Jango 14:34, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Kann hier bitte mal ein Dritter sagen, was hier der 3.600ste Artikel ist? Das ist doch schon alles sehr merkwürdig heute -.- --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:36, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich zähle Hapes-Konsortium als 3600. Artikel. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:51, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) 4000 Artikel eventuell fragwürdig Ich muss gestehen dass ich im Hinblick auf die Qualität der letzten paar dutzend Artikel ein wenig skeptisch bin, da man doch vielleicht eventuell auf Teufel komm raus versucht hat, vor dem 30sten Geburtstag von Star Wars noch diese Zahl zu erreichen und deshalb den Schwerpunkt mehr auf Masse als auf den Inhalt und die Qualität der einzelnen Artikel gesetzt hat, oder wie seht ihr das??? E.B 21:04, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also ich sehe das nicht so das sich die Qualität verschlechtert hat, das bildest du dir nur ein Erik;) Also schon es sind viele Kurze Artikel gemacht wurden aber ich zum Beispiel habe mit Absicht kurze Artikel geschrieben, was ich auch so fast nur gemacht hätte weil ich für lange nicht so das Material habe. Aber auch kurze Artikel können bessere Qualität haben als lange, oder nicht?Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:11, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hast du Beispiele für solche Massenproduktionsartikel? Ich bin eigentlich positiv überrascht, wie viele gute Artikel in einer so kurzen Zeit entstanden sind. Ich für meinen Teil habe diesen Lauf zum 4.000 Artikel nicht so wahr genommen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:13, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::''nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Ist ein interessanter Aspekt den du da hast, ich für meinen Teil habe mir Zeit gelassen und jeden Artikel den ich verfasst habe mehrmals durchgelesen und ihn sprachlich so gut ich kann (deutsch ist nicht meine Stärke, aber manchmal kann ichs doch ganz gut) verbessert, wenn es erforderlich war. Ich weiss nicht wie die anderen das gemacht haben, aber ich denke das diese sich ebenfalls Mühe gegeben haben, der SW Gebursttag war zwar ein großer Ansporn, aber vergiss nicht Erik, dass hier ist ein wiki und man kann alles falsches oder qualitativ schlechtes binne weniger minuten verbessern und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mach das sogar ziemlich gerne. Das soll nicht heissen das ich es bevorzugen würde qualitativ minderwertige Artikel hier zu haben, ich will damit nur sagen, das es viele Benutzer gibt, die sich sehr gut ausdrücken können und bestimmt das ein oder andere finden werden und es sofort verbessern werden. Mach dir also keine Sorgen Erik. Mandalorianischer Gruß Boba 21:16, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::auch nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Ich Stimme meinem Vorredner zu, die Länge ist nicht entscheident für die Qualität eines Artikels, es kommt darauf an ob er genug Informationen rüberbringt, auf eine gute Struktur und er sollte gramatikalisch gut sein, diese Kriterien können auch kurze Artikel erfüllen und das tuen sie auch. Bsp.: Artikel über Personen die nicht sehr bekannt sind verdienen es auch einen Artikel zu haben und wen dieser Artikel nunmal kurz ist dann ist er halt kurz, solange er alles wichtige enthält ist dies ja auch in Ordnung. Gruß Jango 21:18, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na ok. Bild:;-).gifE.B 21:21, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schön, dass das geklärt ist. Hoffe du findest bald wieder Quellen und kannst auch wieder Artikel, das scheint dich ja echt zu wurmen, wenn ich das auf deiner Disku richtig interpretiert habe. Viele Grüße Boba 21:33, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, ich sehe wie ihr relativ neuen Leute hier inzwischen teilweise mehr Artikel geschrieben habt als ich selbst. Ich will aber beweisen wer hier am Star Wars verrücktesten ist. Nämlich ich!!!E.B 21:36, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) hehe ich hab aber erst 58 du 61 Artikel, ich sag dir was, wir kaufen uns beide eins der letzten Erbe der Jedi-Ritte Bände und schreiben dann gemeinsam einen Artikel über eine Person oder Ereignis was da statt fand.Gruß Boba 21:47, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) 4500ster Also nach den Neuen Artikeln wäre ja Dorja der 4500 Artikel! Jetzt die Frage, lieber schummeln und dafür einen guten Artikel als 4500 haben??--Yoda41 Admin 12:10, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Im Prinzip war Thrawn Feldzug Nummer 4500, Dorja Nummer 4501. Dann wurde aber Soleu gelöscht, wodurch Twarns Feldzug zu 4499 wurde und Dorja zu 4500. Also war im Prinzip Thwarn Feldzug die Nurrer 4500, daher würde ich es dabei lassen. Admiral Ackbar 12:25, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wollt ich grad sagen ^^.. zumal du Yoda Soleu gelöscht hast ;) --Modgamers 12:27, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Laut meiner Rechnung kommen wir aber auf Lichtschwertkristall-Höhle -- Gruß Boba 12:41, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles wieder im Lot. Moddis Feldzug bleibt der Meilenstein. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:58, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn wir die Artikel dynamisch bestimmen wollen, müssten wir jeden Tag neue Meilensteine festlegen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:39, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) 10.000.000 Seitenabrufe Wir haben es gepackt! 10.000.000 Seitenabrufe!! Bild:--).gif Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in 1.000.000-Schritten weitermachen in den Meilensteinen? Gruß, Premia Admin 04:19, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Bei den Seitenabrufen, sicher, wäre besser Jango 06:54, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja da wär ich auch bei :) Boba 12:08, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Und fett wird nur noch bei 5.000.000 Schritten formatiert. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 12:29, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja bin auch dafür, dann wirds nicht so voll ;-). 10000000...Das war ein großer Schritt für Jedipedia.--Yoda41 Admin 17:16, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::@Ben: Das war schon immer so. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 03:41, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wo... ... Sieht man eigentlich genau wie viele Artikel es gibt? Darth Nihilus 66 19:04, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ah danke, da hab ich scon immer danach gesucht. Darth Nihilus 66 19:07, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus Kann man Benutzer, die sowas hartnäckig veranstalten nicht einfach löschen? Har-Har Links 18:02, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Jetzt kommt mir aber bitte nicht mit "Du hast doch selber schon mal Mist gebaut". Das war nämlich gar nicht ich, sondern mein kleiner Bruder, der anscheinend einfach nur Ausprobieren wollte, ob das funktioniert! :Nein, das Löschen von Benutzerkonten ist aus technischen Gründen nicht möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:20, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) 6.137 Arikel durch Update? Laut Statistik haben wir jetzt 6137 Artikel, wo kommen die auf einmal her? Werden seit den Update die Stubs dazugezählt? Denn vorgestern waren es noch unter 6.100. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:52, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Und gerade fällt mir auf, dass die Seitenaufrunfe um ein paar Hundertausend gefallen sind... GRuß Admiral Ackbar 15:07, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Das zweite wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wenn das sogar bei einer Versionsbereinigung geschieht... Kyle 15:09, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke mal Stubs bleiben Stubs, aber vielleicht hat das System die Bytezahl runtergeschraubt, die festlegt wann ein Artikel als Artikel gezählt wird. Boba 13:59, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Seitenbearbeitungen und Benutzer Wollen wir die Statistik der Seitenbearbeitungen in 50.000'er und Benutzer ab 1.100 in 100'er Schritten weiterführen? Premia Admin 17:42, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da beides in Zukunft immer schneller steigen wird, wäre das wohl sinnvoll. Gruß Kyle 17:54, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich würde es so lassen wie es ist und wenn die Liste zu lang wird, dann ein extra Feld mit separatem Scroll-Balken hinmachen. Wenn wir Meilensteine nun raufsetzen, dann müssen wir das auch mit den Artikeln machen. Bei den Seitenbearbeitungen brauchen wir fast einen Monat zu einem neuen Meilenstein und bei den neuen Benutzern ist es ähnlich. Zum Vergleich: Bei den Artikel wird fast jede bis jede zweite Woche ein neuer Meilenstein festgelegt. Ich bin dagegen, dass man die Grenzen hochschraubt... dann lässt sich die Entwicklung besser nachverfolgen. Bei den Seitenbearbeitungen und den neuen Benutzern gibt es ja nicht so viele Meilensteine, denn die Artikel-Meilensteine sind gut doppelt so viele. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:43, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::"Wenn wir Meilensteine nun raufsetzen, dann müssen wir das auch mit den Artikeln machen." Warum? Gruß, Premia Admin 19:25, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich denke, wir sollten bei den derzeitigen Schritten bleiben, solange man es noch erfassen kann. Wenn die Liste zu lang wird, kann man eine Scrollbox einrichten. Man könnte auch eine zusätzliche Seite (Jedipedia:Meilensteine oder so) einrichten und dort die alten Schritte beibehalten. Hier werden dann die Meilensteine hochgesetzt. MfG - Cody 19:35, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::@Premia: Weil wir für Artikel jede zweite Woche einen neuen Meilenstein zählen und bei Seitenbearbeitungen nur einmal im Monat. Sehe keine Notwendigkeit darin, den Rhythmus zu ändern, zumal die Abstände zwischen den Meilensteinen seit Monaten konstant sind und es nicht wirklich aus dem Ruder gerät. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:03, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Okay, dann einfach mal melden, wenns zu viel wird. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:35, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vieleicht sollten wir die Benutzer ab sofort wirklich nur noch in 100er-Schritten eintragen, dann merkt man nicht, dass wir Nummer 1250 verschlafen haben, oder kann man das jetzt noch zurückverfolgen, wann der sich angemeldet hat? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hätten wir ab 1000 ohnehin schon machen können. 18:38, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Man kann es aber auch zurückverfolgen, denn die dazu notwendigen SQL-Auswertungen habe ich auch auf meiner Benutzerseite verlinkt. Ich trage das mal nach. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:40, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) 1.300. Benutzer Hm... jetzt haben wir einen Meilenstein verschlafen. Kann sich jemand daran erinnern, wann sich der 1.300. Benutzer angemeldet hat? Leider sind die SQL-Auswertungen durch den Umzug kaputt gegangen, sodass ich es rückwirkend nicht nach verfolgen kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:48, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hi Ani, ich habe die SQL-Auswertungen repariert, sie funktionieren wieder: *SQL-Auswertung Artikel *SQL-Auswertung Benutzer *SQL-Auswertung Benutzer Datum Der 1300. Benutzer ist somit TC 16 und hat sich am 21.03.2008 angemeldet. Gruß Premia Admin 20:45, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Klasse! Vielen Dank Bild:--).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:01, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Artikel auf Wikipedia Ich habe es nun auch mal versucht uns auf Wikipedia zu bekommen, allerdings wurde der Artikel prompt wieder einmal zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Hier die Links: *Jedipedia *Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten/26._März_2008#Jedipedia Gruß, Premia Admin 15:32, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das ist doch wirklich ein Unding. --Finwe Disku 15:33, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ein Löschantrag heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass der auch durchkommen muss. In einer Woche wissen wir genaueres. Und Relevanz im Vergleich zu anderen Wikis besteht, wenn die Jedipedia löschen, müssen die wegen der Gleichberechtigung auch wohl auch diverse andere Artikel über Wikis löschen, ich hoffe, dass die das Argument gelten lassen. (Hab ich mal in die Löschdisku geschrieben.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:39, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ah, du warst das also... deie Argumentation ist risikoreich, aber gut, weil jetzt auch die aus den kleinen Wikis um ihre Artikel kämpfen müssen/werden. :::Ich habe auch mal was geschrieben. Ich habe es nochmal auf die Zahlentour versucht mit viel Aktivität und habe "Wiedergänger" als "pauschale Begründung" angeprangert. Hoffen wir das besste Bild:--).gif MfG - Cody 15:45, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich glaube, dass wir eher die Wikipedianer darüber entscheiden sollten, was sie in ihrer Enzyklopädie haben wollen oder nicht. Wenn sich jetzt dort nur Benutzer von Jedipedia auslassen, dann kann das wieder negativ gewertet werden. Der Artikel ist kurz, knapp, gut und treffend geschrieben, aber wenn sie ihn nicht haben wollen, dann wird das nie funktionieren. Sollte er jetzt mit großer Streiterei den Löschantrag überstehen, dann hat der Artikel frühestens in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten den nächsten. Also ich würde einfach mal abwarten, was die Wikipedianer dazu sagen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:01, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Schon klar... aber man sollte sie auch nicht vollkommen alleine lassen. Wenn da nur von einem "achtfacher Wiedergänger" steht, dann kommen da noch drei und sagen Löschen und dann ist der heute Abend mit Schnelllöschung weg. Aber trotzdem, nicht zu viele... MfG - Cody 16:07, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Jetzt tun wir erstmal nichts, und dann warten wir ab... Sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus weil sich bis jetzt auch schon einige "normale" Wikipedia Benutzer positiv für das behalten geäussert haben. Auch der LA steller hat sich anscheinend inzwischen umstimmen lassen... Einfach mal abwarten und Tee trinken, und auf keinen Fall überreagieren... Sowas kommt dann auch immer schlecht. Schön argumentieren, aber auch nicht übertreiben... Pandora Diskussion 16:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sehe das auch so, ich denke, es haben jetzt genug Jedipedianer ihren Beitrag geleistet, sodass es ein schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen würde, noch weiter zu argumentieren. --Finwe Disku 16:29, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ein gewisser Modgamers hat seinen Senf dazu gegeben... klingt recht interessant was er da sagt. --Modgamers 16:31, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET)--Modgamers 16:31, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Stimmt, das mit dem WDR war ein gutes Argument. --Finwe Disku 16:34, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::"Ich bin im Fernsehn"^^ Ja, dass könnt die relevanz verdeutlichen. Dieser Modgamers hat da noch ein gutes Argument gebracht. Wer das wohl ist.^^ MfG - Cody 16:36, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Was Lord Anakin da macht ist aber nicht gut. Premia Admin 16:42, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Besonders der letzte Beitrag......man merkt dann doch, dass er noch sehr sehr jung ist......--Finwe Disku 16:44, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Was meint ihr damit?--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:50, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Man sollte den Wikipedianers schon die Möglichkeit lassen zu dikutieren. Du meinst aber, man sollte nicht diskutieren und den Artikel einfach behalten, weil du das so sagst. Das ist im Grunde genommen sehr egoistisch und wirft eher ein schlechtes Licht auf dich. Du schadest der Jedipedia mehr damit, als dass du uns hilfst. --Finwe Disku 16:52, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) sorry--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:55, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich weiß, dass es gut gemeint war, aber bitte in Zukunft nur noch gut durchdachte Argumente. --Finwe Disku 16:57, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::O.K.:(--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:58, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Anmerkung: Alle anderen Benutzer sollten sich das ebenfalls zu Herzen nehmen... :::Vorschlag: Und jetzt lassen wir die Wikipedianer erstmal in Ruhe? :::Signatur: HK-2224^^ MfG - Cody 17:02, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Das wurde ja jetzt schon mehrmals angedeutet, aber jetzt nochmal klar ausgedrückt: Keine weiteren Wortmeldungen in der Wikipedia bezüglich dem Löschantrag. --Finwe Disku 17:05, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kann man jemand den Link mit dem Hinweis auf diese Diskussion in der Jedipedia einfügen. Eine so massives Aufgebot von Fans und Beteiligten, deren Signatur man sonst nie sieht hatten wir ja selten. --Eingangskontrolle 17:06, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Was sagt man dazu? MfG - Cody 17:17, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich brech grad ab vor lachen! das war doch sonnenklar --Mara 17:26, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) (sorry aber meine anmeldung verhauts immer....hrm trotz expliziter cookie erlaubnisse) ! :: --Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 17:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET):) :) =) :::Naja, ich hab dazu jetzt doch nochmal einen Beitrag losgelassen, und darin zugegeben, dass wir uns hier auch "versammelt haben, aber auch gesagt, dass sie ab sofort für sich selber entscheiden dürfen, weil wir unseren Standpunkt klar gemacht haben... Pandora Diskussion 17:40, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke Pandora. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:46, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Die Diskussion in der Wikipedia scheint einen guten Lauf für uns zu nehmen. Immer mehr User sind für behalten. --Finwe Disku 12:36, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Das ist schön. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt. Premia Admin 14:06, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich hoffe das nimmt mir keiner übel--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:08, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Ich denke nicht Anakin, Da vermutlich jeder in der Wikipedia diese Diskusion sofort endeckt hat, wird Ihnen klar sein, das du es nicht böse gemeint hast. Würde mir da nicht so große sorgen machen. Allgemein ist die Toleranz im Internet gegenüber Jüngeren Pflicht. --Mara 15:32, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Jeder macht mal Fehler. Außerdem läuft die Diskussion ganz gut es gibt bisher keinen, der sich mit anständigen Argumenten für löschen ausspricht. Es ist also nicht wirklich schlimm. Aber du solltest aus Fehlern lernen, wie wir alle. MfG - Cody 15:40, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) So, die Zeit ist jetzt vorbei. Heute läuft die Löschdisku ab, wir sollten es also vorerst geschafft haben. MfG - Cody 09:58, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Tja, leider nur falsche Hoffnungen. Der Artikel wurde soeben gelöscht. Die Wikipedia will uns nach wie vor nicht haben. Und ehe dort gleich die Fetzen fliegen, würde ich euch raten, das einfach zu akzeptieren. Nur so als Vorwarnung, um nicht unüberlegt zu handeln. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:30, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist doch nicht zu fassen.....welche Begründung wurde denn angegeben? --Finwe Disku 22:59, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Aus der Wikipedia Löschdiskussion: Gelöscht, siehe Kommentar. --Baba66 19:32, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Der Artikel war ein Stub über eine private Homepage. Wenn sie relevant sein sollte, müsste das z.B. durch überregionale Presseartikel nachgewiesen werden. Das war nicht der Fall. Zugriffszahlen und Umfang behaupten kann jeder. Wikipediaartikel müssen aber inzwischen nachvollziehbar sein (siehe wikipedia:WP:Q). --Baba66 19:32, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Beitrag im WDR Fernsehn auch wenn, als West Deutsch bezeichnet, empfange ich ihn auch hier in Hamburg. Reicht sowas nicht? --Modgamers 21:41, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die Begründung und die Antwort von Modgamers. :Ich finde die Begründung ist eine Frechheit. Die Löschdiskussion wurde anscheinend nicht gelesen, sondern nur "Wiedergänger" und daraufhin gelöscht. Wir "behaupten" die Zugriffe und den Umfang nicht, das kann man überprüfen, MediaWiki ist da unbestechlich. Der "überregionale Presseartikel" wurde von Modgamers genannt. :"Sprich den Admin, der die Entscheidung getroffen hat, freundlich auf seiner Diskussionsseite - unter genauer Bezeichnung des Lemma des gelöschten Artikels- auf seine Entscheidung an und erkundige dich nach den Gründen." Das ist der erste schritt der Löschprüfung bei Wikipedia. Und genau dass werde ich machen, ich werde das obenstehende (natürlich etwas freundlicher) auf die Diskussion des Admins setzen. MfG - Cody 11:00, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich bitte alle Jedipedianer von Diskussionen auf Wikipedia über den Artikel Jedipedia Abstand zu nehmen. Uns wurde vorgeworfen Sockenpuppen erstellt zu haben, um entsprechende Diskussionen zu manipulieren. Diese Vorwürfe sind natürlich falsch, denn die Administratoren der Jedipedia distanzieren sich ausdrücklich von solchen manipulativen Verhaltensweisen. Wie gesagt sollte sich bitte kein Benutzer der Jedipedia zum Artikel auf Wikipedia äußern, denn das schadet uns mehr als dass es uns hilft. Wir, die Admins, kümmern uns bereits darum. Ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:38, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Das ist doch gar kein Problem. Mein Vorschlag wäre, das diejenigen die die Füße nich stillbekommen Google traktieren. Da steht irgendwas von Presse und so... Also hab ich mal das Maschienchen angeschmissen. Herausgesucht habe ich nur "Quellen" ähhh Wie auch immer...Vielleicht is was nützliches dabei? Ich weiß das es noch mehr gibt. Wenn alle Suchen könnten wir evtl ein richtiges Presspaper herstellen. PS: Private Blogeinträge etc. zählen leider nicht! *http://www.netzeitung.de/internet/655597.html *http://www.telekom-presse.at/channel_internet/specials_surftipps_mai.html *http://jetzt.sueddeutsche.de/texte/anzeigen/426654/1/1#texttitel *http://www.wz-newsline.de/?redid=202723 *http://rhein-zeitung.de/on/07/07/23/service/computer/surftippderwoche/t/rzo351245.html *http://www.heise.de/ct/07/13/208/default.shtml *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wookieepedia Bezug auf die Deutsche Version offziell im artikel *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orte_aus_Star_Wars#Quellen Seid wann sind Private Homepages Quellen? (vielleicht deswegen weil sie offziell recherchieren.) *http://www.tmu.ethz.ch/education/lectures/previous/ws0607/netcomWS0607/paper-Wiki070103.pdf Jedipedia ist sogar in Uniarbeiten zu finden - Oho Das hab ich jetzt mal so auf den ersten Blick gefunden. Haben andere lust mit mir zu Suchen? Sowas zu sammeln wär evtl nich doof. --Mara 16:14, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Danke, Mara. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:40, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Wir verlassen uns alle auf dich, und wir wissen das du Ihnen beweisen kannst das es keine Sockenpuppen waren, sondern User die halt manchmal sich nich so schlau verhalten. Wenn genügend Leute Unterschreiben, kann dieser Brief zeigen das wir hinter unserer Administration stehen. Benutzer:Mara/brief-wikipedia --Mara 19:03, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Für alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben: Jedipedia ist in der Wikipedia wieder hergestellt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:10, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie kam es zu dem Sinneswandel? --Finwe Disku 16:17, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::@Ackbar: ...zumindest vorläufig. Die Diskussion ist noch nicht zu ende... :::::@Finwe: Weil sich die Admins (davon gibt es da über hundert!) nicht einig sind. Einer hat beschlossen den Artikel wieder her zu stellen, aber die Admins diskutieren immernoch ziemlich heftig. Die einen lassen sich von den Acht löschungen beeindrucken, die anderen handeln etwas rationaler (und für uns vorteilhafter ;). :::::MfG - Cody 16:25, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::PS @alle: Ruhig bleiben... die Admins das unter sich aus machen, das ist besser für uns! ::::::Kann man die Diskussion irgendwo verfolgen? --Finwe Disku 16:36, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Hier bei der Löschprüfung, aber auf keinen Fall da etwas zu schreiben, was nicht vorher mit den Admins abgesprochen wurde! Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:41, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Keine Sorgen, hab bereits die vielen Hinweise davor schon gelesen und habe auch davor noch nichts dazu geschrieben. Bild:;-).gif --Finwe Disku 17:00, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Premia, du schlimmer Finger... erstellst einfach so Fakeaccounts ;) --Modgamers 17:04, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :@Finwe: War auch nicht speziell an dich gericht, sondern allgemein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:05, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Die Wiederherstellung ist erst mal nur temporär für die Löschprüfung. Ob der Artikel stehen bleibt oder endgültig gelöscht wird, ist derzeit ungewiss. Wir, die Admins der Jedipedia, sammeln alle verfügbaren Informationen, um sie der Wikipedia vorzutragen. Ihr könnt uns unterstützen, indem ihr folgende zwei Punkte unbedingt beachtet: *Jegliche Einmischung der Benutzer der Jedipedia erfolgt ausschließlich über die Jedipedia. Eure Unterstützung im Autorenbrief ist erwünscht, eine Einmischung in Wikipedia ausdrücklich untersagt. *Folgende Benutzer, die an der Löschdiskussion beteiligt waren, bitten wir hier im Topic als Antwort auf mein Post ein kurzes Statement (nicht mehr als drei Sätze) zur Löschdiskussion abzugeben, also warum ihr das auf Wikipedia geschrieben habt, was ihr geschrieben habt: Cody alias Cody - 283 bei Wikipedia, Ben Kenobi alias Jaden Kenobi bei Wikipedia, Garm Bel Iblis alias It's a trap bei Wikipedia, Modgamers, Pandora, Lord Anakin und Kal Meyer. Wir freuen uns auf eure Unterstützung. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:06, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich verstehe nicht, warum Premia beschuldigt wird, Sockenpuppen erstellt zu haben, zwar bin ich technisch überhaupt nicht begabt, jedoch meine ich zu wissen, dass es möglich ist, die IP-Adresse der jeweiligen Accounts zu überprüfen und dadurch unweigerlich feststellen zu müssen, dass die erstellten Accounts alle eine unterschiedliche IP besitzen. Wenn dies der Fall ist, so bin ich der Meinung, dass es eine grobe Nachlässigkeit des Admins ist, Premia der Erstellung von zusätzlichen Accounts zu beschuldigen. Bitte korrigiert mich, falls ich in diesem Fall bezüglich der IP-Adressen-Kontrolle (mir ist gerade kein besseres Wort eingefallen) geirrt habe, Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:21, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Weil es sich gut eignet die Glaubwürdigkeit von Personen zu untergraben und nur von Checkuserberechtigten Benutzern überprüfbar ist (das sind in der Wikipedia nicht alle Admins) Darum. MfG - Cody 18:04, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Ihr solltet ein "statement" schreiben, keine rechtfertigung. Ich bitte um kürzung. zB: "Als stetiger Teilnehmer und der Wikipedia war mir nicht bewusst das eine Teilnahme an Beiden Projekten kompromitierende Auswirkungen haben könnte. Ich habe Versucht meine Argumente Sachlich darzulegen usw. " Ein statement! Die riesentexte die ihr da verfasst habt, sind reiner humbug und gequatsche mit emotionalem zeugs drinn was wir nun wirklich nicht brauchen können. Ich bitte um ausbesserung. Wenn ihr so Ansetzt dann muss ich den Wikipedia Autoren leider recht geben. Gruß --Mara 19:34, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Mara hat recht! Das geht gar nicht. Am besten lasst ihr das mit den Statements ganz stecken, denn der Verdacht der Manipulation mit Sockenpuppen verpufft so langsam. Zwei Sachen stört den Wikipedia-Admins ganz gewaltig und da kann ich sie schon verstehen, weil es mir persönlich nicht anders ergehen würde, wenn es in Jedipedia ähnlich verlief und einer auf Biegen und brechen seine Fan-Seite einstellen will. #Ein Benutzer (sprich Premia), der noch nie Artikel bearbeitet hat, hat ausgerechnet einen Artikel zu seiner Seite eingestellt. Das kann man sagen, da es sich um eine private Seite handelt, was den Admins dort ebenfalls sauer aufstößt. Wären wir bei wikia sähe die Sache bestimmt anders aus. #Benutzer von Jedipedia mischen sich in die Löschdiskussion ein, obwohl sie keine Ahnung von Tuten und Blasen haben, was sich teilweise auch an den Kommentaren widerspiegelt. Woher soll man es auch wiesen, wenn man in Wikipedia nie was gemacht und sich nur aus einem bestimmten Zweck dort angemeldet hat. Eins ist sicher. Wenn der Artikel gelöscht wird, liegt das bestimmt nicht nur an den Administratoren und Benutzern der Wikipedia, von denen einige die die Sache trotz der Widrigkeiten extrem rational sehen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:15, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :So, auch in der Löschprüfung rausgeflogen. Die "Relevanzbelege" wurden als nicht ausreichend angesehen. MfG - Cody 12:52, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Jedipedia ist jetzt komischerweise eine Weiterleitung auf den Artikel Wookieepedia. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:25, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, das ist bekannt, denke ich. MfG - Cody 15:52, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Mara hat drei Dokumente erstellt, die wir in Wikipedia vortragen möchten. Garm Bel Iblis, Lord Anakin und Kal Meyer haben noch kein Statement geschrieben, lest deshalb bitte den Abschnitt "Vorwurf der Beeinflussung" im Dokument wikipedia.pdf, damit ihr seht wie wichtig ein Statement eurerseits ist. *http://www.jedipedia.de/files/wikipedia.pdf *http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Analytics_www.jedipedia.de_20080407_(DashboardReport).pdf *http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Analytics_www.jedipedia.de_20080407_(KeywordsReport).pdf Gruß, Premia Admin 22:58, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Sehr schöne Formulierung des wikipedia.pdf. Neutral, sachlich und ausführlich geschrieben. Dickes Lob an Mara. Gruß, Finwe Disku 14:36, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Das wird Mara freuen zu lesen, allerdings halten Garm Bel Iblis, Lord Anakin und Kal Meyer es immer noch nicht für wichtig, ihr Statement abzugeben. Ich habe sie erneut darauf hingewiesen auf ihren Diskussionsseiten, langsam grenzt das an einer Frechheit. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:42, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Sehr schöne Zahlenspiele sind das, zumal ich ein Fan solcher Zahlen und Statistiken bin. Würde mich freuen, das nicht nur zu solchen Anlässen zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass der Text von Mara sehr gut geschrieben ist, aber ich finde die Argumentation teilweise etwas schwach. Es wird zu viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass die Wikipedia unseren Artikel aus purer Menschenfreude behalten soll, da der Text an einigen Stellen so geschrieben ist, die Benutzer würden nach Anerkennung verlangen bzw. sich diese wünschen und Administratoren würden sich freuen, diese gewährt zu bekommen. Natürlich ist das ein Nebenaspekt, aber für Wikipedia absolut kein Argument, sondern eher ein weiterer Grund, warum der Artikel gerade nicht relevant ist. Es gibt Argumente, die für sich sprechen, aber objektiv gesehen sollte auch die Löschprüfung berücksichtigt werden. Und dort war es halt leider nicht so, dass eine überwiegende Mehrheit der Ansicht war, den Jedipedia-Artikel zu behalten. Im Gegenteil: Man hat viele Gegenstimmen vernommen, was in Maras pdf-Datei nicht zum Ausdruck kommt. Ich will keine Hoffnungen begraben, aber ich glaube, dass das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ein zu heißes Eisen ist und wir uns würdevoll von dieser Debatte distanzieren sollte, statt sie neu zu entfachen. Stecken wir die Energie lieber in gute Artikel, zumal zur Zeit eh eine Massenproduktion an Stubs vorherrscht, die ja wieder im Missklang zur pdf-Datei steht. Arbeiten wir auf den 10.000 Artikel hin und dann können wir es nochmal probieren. Außerdem kommt bald wieder Star Wars ins Kino, auf die Konsolen und als Serie im Fernsehen. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann weitere Berichterstattungen und weitaus bessere Besucherzahlen, die ja ohnehin gut zu sein scheinen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:35, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::: Ja Ani, du hast recht. Jedoch ist es mein Ziel der Wikipedia vor Augen zu führen wie Sinnfrei die "medienbelegschaft" ist. Indem fall trete mal aus deiner Rolle heraus. Wir legen hier Fakten vor. Gute Fakten die Beweisen das wir sehr Informativ sind. Ich argumentiere hauptsächlich mit der Relevanz das wenn jemand etwas sucht, es nur bei uns findet. Das ist u.a. eine Kritik an der Wikipedia selbst. Diese ihnen ins Gesicht zu brüllen, ist nicht gerade klug. Ich werde diejenigen die der Meinung sind das taugt nichts damit Unterstützen. Die PDF ist auch noch nicht fertig, und ich erwarte eine baldige stellungnahme zu den fehlenden Statements. Du Hast recht was die Energie etc. angeht. Absolut! Jedoch bin ich ein grottenschlechter Artikelschreiber und habe mich in dem Fall als Beratende Funktion eingeschaltet weil ich von dem Thema Ahnung habe. Wenn ich also etwas tun kann, dann mach ich das auch. Gruß --Mara 16:15, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich vertrete gar keine Rolle, sondern ich will dir nur nahe legen, dass man nicht einfach so etwas in Wikipedia als sinnlos, so heißt das Wort nämlich und nicht „sinnfrei“, bezeichnen und sie im gleichen Schreiben um einen Gefallen bitten kann. Dir dortigen Administratoren werden es zur Kenntnis nehmen und in Anbetracht der Löschprüfung, auf die du in deinem PDF noch nicht eingegangen bist, nichts an ihrer ursprünglichen Entscheidung umändern. Stattdessen brennt sich Jedipedia dort nur noch mehr ins negative Unterbewusstsein der Administratoren ein, was für die Zukunft alles verbauen könnte. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:26, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Naja... da gibt es nicht mehr so viel zu verbauen.... wir sind jetzt schon, mit gefühlten neun löschungen nur ein nervige, penetrantes Stehaufmännchen. Außerdem ist die Kritik an uns denkbar einfach; unsere Schwächen sind die gleichen wie ihre. Deutsches Gegenstück zu englischer Seite, Wiki, ewiger Zweiter, en-Seite größer, kaum Medienberichte, etc. Sie brauchen nur in Kritik an der deutschen Wikipedia ihren namen durch "Jedipedia zu ersetzen und haben was, womit man unsere Irelevanz zeigen kann. Ohne hier den Oberpessimisten zu spielen muss ich sagen, dass finde ich, das besste wäre, die Wikipedia Wikipedia sein zu lassen, vielleicht den Link bei Wookiepedia von "deutsche Version" auf "deutsche Partnerseite" zu ändern. Wir können uns ärgern, brüllen, schreien, argumentieren, vandalieren, Socken erstellen, aber es wird alles das selbe Ergebnis haben: der schlechte Ruf wird noch schlechter, als er ist. Nicht aufregen, nur wundern! MfG - Cody 17:54, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Meine Rede, obwohl ich mich dem Vergleich zwischen der tatsächlichen Relevanz von Jedipedia und Wikipedia nicht unbedingt anschließen möchte. In der Tat ist die deutsche Wikipedia ein stets präsentes Thema in den Medien. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:00, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, schon. Aber in vielen Punkten ist es schon vergleichbar. MfG - Cody 18:04, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Is einem von euch eigentlich aufgefallen das ich angeregt habe Jedipedia in einem Absatz über die Wookiepedia unterzubringen? Nur so am Rande --Mara 19:40, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Kurze Gegenfrage: Ändert das was an der Aussagekraft meines Beitrags? Du kannst gerne zwischen Wikipedia und Jedipedia vermitteln, aber ich will dir auch nur zeigen, was ich darüber denke. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:52, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: hehe ja, ich bitte um eine persönliche unterredung. Ich weiß sehr genau was ich tue. Und jetzt befindet sich die Wikipedia in einer Phase die für uns günstig ist. Es wird über Relevanzkriterien gesprochen. --Mara 20:18, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Statements *'Pandora': Also ich wollte nur den anderen Jedipedia Nutzern helfen, unseren Standpunkt darzulegen. Wer meinen Account ankuckt, wird sehen, dass dieser nicht extra für diese Löschdiskussion erstellt worden ist, da ich auch schon davor einige Kleinigkeiten gemacht habe (einige Edits bei Artikeln, Benutzerkategorie, Bilder). Pandora Diskussion 17:18, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * 17:18, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST): Als Admin mit einem Interesse am guten Ansehen unseres Wikis im übrigen Internet habe ich es als meine Pflicht angesehen, mich ebenfalls freiwillig zur Löschdiskussion zu äußern und die Jedipedia zu verteidigen. Dass dies aufgrund fehlender Edits in der Wikipedia und als erster Beitrag überhaupt ein zweifelhaftes Licht auf die Lauterbarkeit des Accounts wirft, war einzig und allein mein Fehler und hat mit Premia nichts zu tun. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich ausdrücklich dafür und verspreche, mich zu dem Thema nicht mehr zu äußern. Viele Grüße, 17:18, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *'Modgamers': Als registrierter Benutzer, der sogar stimmberechtigt ist, dachte mir, da ich in meinen Augen kein Projekt sondern eine Person repräsentiere, das ich sachlich zu der diskussion Beitragen könnte.--Modgamers 20:32, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *'Cody:' :EDIT: es soll ein kurzes Statement sein... ok: :Ich habe die Löschdisku gesehen und habe meine Argumente kurz und sachlich geschrieben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war (finde ich) nicht abzusehen, dass die mit Beiträgen von uns bombardiert werden. Was ich von dem ganzen halte, behalte ich bei einem kurzen Statement für mich. MfG - Cody 20:28, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *'Lord Anakin''' :Also ich jetzt auch.Als ich die Disku gesehen habe habe ich natürlich sofort meine Meinung gesagt.Ich wollte der :Jedipedia nur helfen was eintscheinet nach hinten losgegangen ist.Somit Sorry.--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 11:50, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *'Kal Meyer' :Auch ich wollte meine Meinung sagen. Aber ich habe mir nicht einmal annähernd Gedanken über sinnvolle Argumente, geschweige denn über das was ich schreibe nachgedacht. Was ich dort schrieb ist auf gut deutsch gesagt „Hirnrissiger Schwachsinn“, der die Jedipedia nur in ein schlechtes Licht getaucht hat. Zum Abschluss will ich mich doch noch in aller Form bei den Administratoren und der Community entschuldigen und hoffe, das mir dieser Fehler nicht übermäßig übel genommen wird. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:51, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Abschluss Ich habe die Löschprüfung mit Maras Dokumenten zu einem Abschluss gebracht, die Sache hat sich somit für uns erledigt. Wir wissen, dass ihr mit euren Kommentaren in der Löschdiskussion nur helfen wolltet, auch wenn sie eher unvorteilhaft waren. Danke für eure Unterstützung. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:45, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Versionsgeschichte Wieso wurde die Versionsgeschichte nun plötzlich auf lediglich eine Version reduziert? Wenn man die Versionsgeschichte bereinigt und Vandalismus löscht, okay, aber hier wurde er die ganze Entstehungsgeschichte des Artikel beseitigt, sodass völlig unter geht, wer den Artikel ursprünglich mal geschrieben hat. Und da ich das damals war, empört mich das ein wenig. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 07:21, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe die relevanten Versionen wiederhergestellt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 10:36, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST)